Desire For The Older Man
by Temperance Cross
Summary: - part 1 of 3 - His voice always catches her ears, always so nosey, always so caring; it makes her heart flutter every time she hears her own name on his tongue. - karina / tiger -


bDesire For The Older Man/b

iword count: 2102 , rating: pg-13, pairing; tiger/blue rose, warning: underage girl + older man.

He's wearing a t-shirt and some ragged pyjama pants and she's unsure if he's looked better in her eyes./i

His voice always catches her ears, always so nosey, always so caring; it makes her heart flutter every time she hears her own name on his tongue. A tongue she bets tastes like a mixture of sweet strawberry pocky and the rich whiskey she occasionally catches whiffs of when he comes in late and with a hang-over.

She knows she always wants to be close to him, he radiates joy (despite the lack of fortune in his life); he cares, really, truly. It's out of line, she knows, but she wants to always be next to him. Sometimes she wonders if she can bring him to smile just by kissing him, though she understands that it would be against the rules.

He thinks she has a crush on Barnaby and she doesn't tell him anything to make him think otherwise; she hisses and growls when he brings it up. So unaware that it wasn't that she didn't want him knowing about her apparent crush on the new hero; but really because she found the idea repulsive.

Why would she want someone like him? There were stones outside with better a personality than Barnaby Brooks Jr. She doesn't understand his logic, he was right there; handsome, nice, funny. Was he so self depreciating that it was outlandish? He's twice her age, more than even, yes; but she can't help but want to kiss him and see if he would let her take the hurt away.

She has looked through the papers, she knows his wife died in his arms, she knows that 11 years ago (-iyou would be 6/i, her mind provides unhelpfully) he was made a widow and it's not hard to see that was why he tried so hard to save others. He deserves someone who cherished him, someone who would adore him. She won't tell him she does both. She instead covers everything with a thick layer of annoyance. He never seems deterred by it, always patting her on the head, offering her luck he didn't have.

It's why she's standing outside his door, shuddering under a thin jacket that she knew wasn't right for this weather. Her hand knocks and she can't stop the shaky breath that comes out from her chest, she steels herself and she is caught unaware to find an angry Agnes come storming passed her. The producer bristling and stomping away, Tiger- No, he's iKotetsu/i right now- is looking sheepish and then confused at the teen standing there.

"Hey Karina, what are you doin' here?" he hums softly, reaching out to tug her inside. His hand is warm and she must be cold because when the door is closed and she hands him her coat he drops a sweater on her. He's wearing a t-shirt and some ragged pyjama pants and she's unsure if he's looked better in her eyes. "And wear that, you're like a tombstone in winter." Her cheeks want to flush, but her eyes stay cool though her head swims with how nice the sweater smells.

She nods, listening to him as she puts the sweater on, his eyes are on her and she thinks over what to say, quickly changing the subject. "Why was Agnes here?" Her voice betrays the bitter ideas that Agnes had him wrapped around her pinky, the woman didn't deserve a good guy like Kotetsu, she doesn't think that even herself deserves him.

"Ah, somethin' about how she wanted me to kiss Bunny 'r some bullshit like that, boosting figures I think. Also something about how the fans think we're sleeping together because we're fighting or some stupid thing like that," he obviously sees through her guise, but he won't say anything. He figures it's something she needs to talk about, she sets the pace. Yet when she steps up close, pulls his head down and presses her lips against his; he seemingly gets what she pushes for.

He hesitates before kissing back, it's soft and chaste and she lets out a pleased noise when he does it. He growls and her body shudders slightly.

Somewhere in the back of her head she thinks he's having a lapse in judgement; especially since he's pushed her up against the wall closest to the door. His arm rests right near her head and his kisses seem almost too good to be true. She breathes in and licks his lips, her kiss getting less innocent and more needy with each passing moment. He presses in more and chest vibrates with a purr when her hands reach up and knot through his hair and suddenly the world seems a little less bleak than it did five minutes ago.

She doesn't stop kissing him, she can't and he seems too happy to kiss her back, like an attention starved kitten who just wants love; she doesn't care that it could be just because he's lonely. She'd be happy for just a taste, she iis/i happy for just a taste. He tastes better than she thought and can't help the quiet whimper that comes from her chest. His hand is tugging her waist to him and he's pressing himself flush against her. She is the first to break away, she pants and brown eyes flutter shut; unsure if she wants to look into his own.

She's 20 years younger than him, but at that exact moment, she's not sure she can really comprehend more than that. Her head is swimming and his body is still there, warm, solid, everything it should be. Her cheeks are flushed and her breath is ragged and she's not sure how he's not pulling away from her, or how she's not trying to get him out of the shirt and explore him. "Karina," he mutters against her ears and she's shuddering again, his voice is sensual to her and she can feel goosebumps rising.

"Yeah?" she manages out, her voice seems weak and she hates it. She's stronger than this, she can be in charge. Her hands tighten in his hair and she holds him there. She can feel him shift his weight closer, that hand moving to hike one of her legs up and then hoists her closer to his height.

"What do you want from me," his voice lowers and he nips her ear lobe, hot breath fanning against cold skin and she can feel him. "Why me?"

"Shut up," she snaps, though her voice doesn't hold the same bite it normally would. "You think to much." Her lips crash hard against his and he's surging back, teeth biting her bottom lip and she rolls herself against him hard, in turn he lets out a savage noise, before he dominates her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers, overloading her senses. She's pent up and it explodes when she moans out loud and he looks startled, he stops and sets her down. He's patting her on the head and moving away, grinning sheepishly before shaking his head.

"C'mon, lets get you a drink," he hums like nothing happened, his voice just as breathless as she looks. He's shoving his hands into his pockets and heads towards the kitchen. He's grinning, she doesn't know if she should hate it now or not.

She hides the hurt, but she at least got a taste.

"No, I'm fine, I should go," she states, pretending just as he does. She starts to shed the sweaters and Kotetsu is moving back in and shaking his head.

"You sure you don't want a drink?" his voice seems concerned, as like she was like a kid to him. She's not sure what hurts more anymore.

"Very." Her monosyllabic response is cold, icy, she's back in character.

"Do you need a ride home?" She hates the implications that come with those words, mocking her for being so young.

"No, I don't," she mutters and keeps her eyes trained on his. He's trying to read her. She's trying hard not to be angry at him. "Thank you however. It won't happen again-"

"It's not you, Karina," he mutters and she swears she's not supposed to hear it. She has his sweater half way off and he's stopping her and putting it back onto her. "Keep it."

Her heart flutters and she flushes and rears back to clock him, but he's faster and catches her hand and kisses the top of it. "Give me a moment to get my keys."

It's settled, he's driving her home. She's not sure how he settled the issue on his own, but he did it.

She sits in the front seat, staring out the window, eyes watching the road. He tries to strike up conversation a few times, but she won't let him. She's not interested in anything but focusing on how she wants more than one taste. It's only when they stop outside her house and she gets ready to leave the car that she gets caught off guard.

"Karina," he growls, that voice made her turn towards him and he leaned in and kissed her forehead, then nose and then lips. She doesn't know how it irks her now, but she clocks him and leaves him frustrated. She's unsure if he was doing it because he wanted to make her feel better. The pity almost seems plausible for him and by the time she's in her room, she can't get him out of her head all over again.

Sleep doesn't come easy, but it comes. She dreams of him.

Her body is heavy at work, she drags herself along, when she sees Tiger in the gym and he waves cheerfully at her, she ignores him and goes to the tread mill. In fact, she doesn't talk to anyone that day, she is too busy ignoring Tiger (he's Tiger again, especially here) to care that it worries Nathan and Keith.

By the time she is ready to leave, she's the only one left, mindlessly lifting some light weights to keep her arms strong; he strikes then. Her body is pressed against the wall and the dumbbell is pulled from her hands and he kisses her, hard. She can't breathe or think of anything else, she's not sure if she wants more of it or not. He growls her name, pawing at her hips and pulls her closer, he pulls his mouth away from hers (she trails after it, making a desperate noise) and pins her hands above her head. He looks fierce.

"Why me?" he asks again and she can't keep herself from responding.

"Why not you?"

He kisses her again, but he doesn't seem soothed by her answer. He punishes her once more by pulling away. "Why me?"

"Kiss me," she demands, eyes narrowing up at him and she's panting.

"Why me, Karina? Why me and not someone else? You think it's funny toying with a old man?" He sounds angry and she doesn't care, she only smirks slightly and yanks him closer with a leg.

"I like you," she says so nonchalantly, she's proud of herself for not letting her voice crack. "I really like you."

She doesn't have a moment to even blink before he's kissing her again, hands releasing her wrists as he hoists her up and sets her on one of the shelves for the dumbbells and moves his mouth to her neck, he bites and sucks and she can't stop from tilting her head to give him more, her own hands scrambling to grab at his back. He stops and looks down at the handy work he left on her neck and she whines for more but he doesn't give it to her, instead he whispers into her ear; "Don't run next time," and retreats.

She knows the date (there is a fundraiser-) and her chest aches and she knows there's more to come, but it doesn't stop her from yelling after him, "Go to hell, you bastard!"

There's only a laugh and a wave from over his shoulder, before a quick; "I'll dance with you if you show up."

It makes her rolls her eyes and get down from the perch he put her on. She goes to get the sweater he let her have and stares at it for a few moments before, setting it down and going to get a shower.

She wanted to make him dance with her, but she wasn't going to let him know that.


End file.
